To Annoy Them
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Crack story, some random intense moments, jokes, annoying characters. My oc, eventually they will return Angola's pranking ways back onto her. Enjoy..


**Warning: Crack, jokes, funny, stupidity, randomness, hormonal teens, angry people, annoyed people, and lots of crack.**

 **Based of of a list of ways to annoy the characters.**

 **Review, follow, fave, ake a look at my other fics. Do what you want enjoy or don't your choice. i'm still gonna post.**

Chapter One

Pen Jokes

Angola yawned she was so bored, just so bored! A bored Angola was a dangerous one some would say. She groaned and rolled out of bed in search of Percy.

Percy was with Nico both just talking, minding their own businesses so of course she needed to interrupt.

"Hey Percy can I borrow your pen, mines not working!" Angola whined jumping him from behind to rap her arms around his neck, in a friendly annoying way.

"Riptide doesn't work as a pen." Percy replied dryly Nico raised an eyebrow at the this.

"It's a magic pen sword, and it doesn't have any ink?" Angola questioned a little too interested in his opinion.

"It does it's job!" He insisted she grinned.

"Half of it anyway." Nico looked away to keep himself from grinning at his friends problem.

"What's wrong with you?" Percy asked she poked his cheek.

"I'm so bored~" Percy froze but Nico inched away until he was able to dart out of the line of fire.

The once bustling area was void of everyone besides Percy and herself. A giggle escaped her lips.

"If your so bored why don't you bother the Ares cabin?" Percy asked curiously.

"I'll leave you alone if you let me blind fold you and take you somewhere." Angola said grinning broadly when he groaned looking around.

"Why me?" He asked she grinned.

"Your name always comes to mind when I wake up in your cabin. By the way are you doing extra training?" He flushed brightly at her question.

No in fact he was a hormonal guy, who didn't want to kick out his friend who happened to be a very hot girl. He didn't want her in Hermes cabin even though she guessed she'd either end up in some other cabin. He honestly didn't want her with anyone else, not with the things she slept in...

"Fine I'll play along." He sighed he bit his lip his train of thought trailing into their position, she wasn't exactly a flat chest if you know what he means.

"M'kay~" She chirped.

...\/

Eventually Percy guessed they were at an airport. He knew she wouldn't put him threw getting on a plane, he trusted her. But he had to wonder what sceam she'd cooked up...

"He's got a weapon on him!" Percy stared at her she'd taken of his blind hold and had him wait threw a long line for this?

The guards took her seriously and searched him they held up a pen with raised eyebrows at the girl.

"I'm serious strip search him, cavity search him even!" Angola said they looked at Percy who was glaring at the girl they gave her a small lecture about holding everyone up before shooing them away.

Angola bit her lip Percy hadn't stopped glaring at her for the past hour. Finally she poked his side and he returned it, she poked him again and he sighed still annoyed.

She snatched his pen and darted away uncapping it and started making light saber sounds. Percy bristled standing to his feet and he ran after her.

"Give me back my sword!" He yelled after her she laughed and raced away from him.

He slammed into Annabeth but was quick to make sure she fell on him so she didn't get hurt.

"Kiss the girl~" Angola started to sing no chant. "Kiss the boy come on!" They both flushed brightly. "Come on Sharkie I know you can do it, yah you can do it~" Percy glared at her as she went on to sing the Dora Explorer song while playing with his sword.

"I'm gonna.." Percy trailed off when he felt something on his lips, all train of thought halted as he returned the kiss.

"They did it yay!" Angola cheered and tossed the capped pen so it rolled into his reach zone. "Later."

 **I'm sorry for the Dora cracks the songs wouldn't let me leave them out. lol**

 **P.s any and all reviews I thank you.**


End file.
